quakefandomcom-20200222-history
MYDM1
MYDM1 is a Multiplayer level. There is no in-game name for this level, nor is there any name included in the documentation. This level is therefore named after the filename. This level is intended for 2-4 players. The level consists primarily of one large pit filled with Lava. Surrounding the pit are a series of platforms floating in mid-air. One of the most notable sections of this level is a Wind Tunnel. This area is notable for having issues, meaning the player can get stuck or not get all the resources they should. There is also a high chance the player will fall into the Lava instead of landing on a platform. The level designer suggested that this adds more unpredictability and thus is more entertaining. There is a single Moving Platform navigating around the level; it is the only way out of the Lava if the player falls in. There is a single Pentagram of Protection in the Lava, but it is almost impossible to get unless the player has a Red Armor and drops in the right location. Spawn Locations * Double-Barrelled Shotgun platform. * Platform above Wind Tunnel. * Super Nailgun platform. * Platform just below exit of Wind Tunnel. * Platform between Double-Barrelled Shotgun platform and Water platform. * Grenade Launcher beam. (corrupt) Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Platform at far side of map from Wind Tunnel. * Nailgun - Clustered series of platforms just below the exit of the Wind Tunnel. * Super Nailgun - Platform next to Water platform, opposite side from Double-Barrelled Shotgun platform. * Grenade Launcher - Thin beam near platform above Wind Tunnel. * Rocket Launcher - Entrance to Wind Tunnel. * Thunderbolt - Lower platform. Powerups * Pentagram of Protection - Lava, corner closest to Wind Tunnel. * Quad Damage - Wind Tunnel. * Ring of Shadows - Wind Tunnel. * 100 Health - Platform beside Nailgun platform looking into room. * Yellow Armor - Lower platform. * Red Armor - Wind Tunnel. Room-By-Room Summarization Room * Pentagram of Protection in Lava, corner closest to Wind Tunnel. * Quad Damage in Wind Tunnel. * Ring of Shadows in Wind Tunnel. * 100 Health on platform beside Nailgun platform looking into room. * Yellow Armor on lower platform. * Red Armor in Wind Tunnel. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun on platform at far side of map from Wind Tunnel. * Nailgun on clustered series of platforms just below the exit of the Wind Tunnel. * Super Nailgun on platform next to Water platform, opposite side from Double-Barrelled Shotgun platform. * Grenade Launcher on thin beam near platform above Wind Tunnel. * Rocket Launcher at entrance to Wind Tunnel. * Thunderbolt on lower platform. * Platform made out of Water near Double-Barrelled Shotgun platform, can allow dropping to lower platform. * Teleporter on lower platform leads to Super Nailgun platform. * Moving Platform travels between the platform above the Wind Tunnel, the Double-Barrelled Shotgun platform, the Wind Tunnel entrance, and the Lava below. * Lava covers the entire bottom part of the room. * Wind Tunnel runs alongside the length of the room, bringing the player from the Rocket Launcher entrance to land ideally on the Nailgun platform. More often than not, the player will end up in Lava. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-10 Quake levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:Quest levels Category:Runic levels